


Punch Drunk

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Racism, F/F, Hunter's Moon, Meet-Cute, Pre-friendship or pre-romance...you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: A party filled with drunken Shadowhunters.  Maia can't think of a worst night to be working.A near-death experience and a beautiful woman have her reconsidering that assessment.





	Punch Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 9 Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.
> 
> _Admin: Please do not include in voting._

The Hunter’s Moon often closed for private parties. So having it closed to the public was nothing unusual to Maia. 

The clientele, however, was very unusual. Maia had never seen that many Shadowhunters in one place before and it made her uneasy. Occasionally you ran into a rational one but most of the time they were hotheads who attacked first and asked questions second. Being a werewolf alone in this group was asking for trouble. 

She didn’t understand why they were at the Hunter’s Moon of all places. Maybe they wanted to inconvenience a large percentage of the Downworld? That sounded more like them. 

Still, Maia considered herself professional and weaved through the crowd of people who would kill her without guilt in virtually any other situation. She served their drinks, smiled politely, and mentally counted down the seconds until they were all gone and she could go home. 

With a tray filled with beers for a boisterous table, Maia tried to find some inner calm to get her polite smile in place, she didn’t notice the group of guys pushing each other around until one of them hit her back and sent the tray flying. Probably enough to warrant a death sentence with this group but made worse when the beers spilled all over someone. 

Who was the hottest Shadowhunter Maia had ever seen. 

Maia could only admire her for the briefest moment before an adamas dagger was at her throat, the only thing stopping her from punching the man holding it. "Can’t believe they let mutts like you in here to serve us.”

Her eyes flashed green before she could get the wolf under control and knife bit into the sensitive skin of her neck before disappearing as quickly as it came. “Duncan,” a female voice growled. “Go back to the Institute. _Now_. Alec will deal with you tomorrow.” The man started to argue but thought better of it, disappearing into the crowd.

Maia turned to thank her savior, only to see the woman she’d drenched with beer a moment before. “Thank you,” she started, rubbing at her throat and relieved to see her hand come away with no blood. “I am really sorry about the beer.”

The woman laughed and shook her head, dark hair moving like waves around her face. “Hardly your fault. They’re unruly tonight. My brother will talk to them tomorrow. I expect you’ll be getting an apology soon enough.”

An apology from a Shadowhunter? Maia had never heard of such a thing and felt weird about the mere thought. “That’s not necessary. I’m just sorry you got caught in the crossfire.”

“But it gave a chance to meet, so I count it as a win. I’m Izzy.”

“Maia.” Izzy smiled, lighting up the whole room. “Can I buy you a drink, at least, to make up for it?”

Izzy looped her arm through Maia’s and nodded. “Absolutely. Anything but beer.” They both laughed and Maia found her opinion of Shadowhunters improved. A little.


End file.
